Vacances
by Sukhii
Summary: Tout est parti d'un aquaparc, et va vous mener un peu plus loin... DracoXHarry One shot


_**Auteur : **__Sukhii_

_**Disclamer :**_ _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! _

_**Résumé :**_ _Hermione et Pansy, ensemble depuis quelques temps réussissent à emmener leurs amis en vacances…_

_**Rating :**_ _K+_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _L'idée m'a prise lorsque je suis allée dans un Aquaparc, mais disons que ça a un peu dévié ^^. _

* * *

Harry sortait de sa somnolence peu à peu. L'eau dans laquelle il était assis était exactement à la bonne température, suffisamment chaude pour ne pas avoir froid, mais sans l'être trop. Son oreiller, était quelque peu dur, mais plutôt agréable. Sauf quand il bougeait, comme actuellement. Harry leva la tête en grognant et regarda du côté de son oreiller. Alors qu'il recouvrait ses esprits, il se rendit peu à peu compte que son "oreiller" était en fait une épaule. Masculine, il dirait, en raison des os visibles. Un peu surpris, il leva alors la tête vers le visage de son "oreiller". Son regard rencontra deux yeux gris qui semblaient se réveiller et un sourire narquois.

_Malfoy? Je me suis endormi sur l'épaule de Malfoy?  
_

*** Retour en arrière ***

La guerre avait eu lieu au milieu de la 5ème année. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avaient rejoints l'Ordre, alors que les autres Serpentards qui n'avaient pas voulu être mangemorts, avaient choisi le camp de la neutralité (ou de la fuite, selon les points de vue). Les 3 Serpentards avaient peu à peu été acceptés par les Gryffondors, malgré leurs différences. Harry et Draco continuaient néanmoins à se mépriser. Après la guerre, ils auraient pu se séparer totalement, et s'ignorer. Oui, ils auraient pu, si Pansy n'avait pas déclaré sa flamme à Hermione et si Hermione n'avait pas accepté.

A la fin de la 5ème année, la priorité était la reconstruction de l'école, afin que les élèves puissent à nouveau étudier au début de l'année suivante. Les six élèves s'y étaient vraiment mis. Les Gryffondors en raison de leur tempérament, et les Serpentards pour qu'on ne puisse pas leur reprocher leur inaction (bien qu'ils recevaient quand même des remarques). Les vacances approchaient, et avec cela, la fin de la reconstruction. Hermione et Pansy s'étaient décidées à passer leurs vacances ensemble. Elles avaient annoncé leur relation à leurs parents qui l'avaient bien prise (enfin, les parents de Pansy avaient failli la tuer, mais finalement, ça s'était bien fini). Pour permettre à leurs amis de s'amuser pendant ces vacances, elles les avaient toutes deux invités à passer 10 jours chez les moldus, en France. Elles avaient réussi à tous les convaincre de venir. Pour Blaise qui était plutôt tolérant, et pour Ron, qui avait juste peur pour la nourriture (camembert, et grenouilles), cela avait été assez simple. Pour Draco et pour Harry, cela avait été légèrement plus compliqué. Commençons par Draco:  
" Mon Draco chéri...  
- Laisse tomber Pansy, et réserve ça pour Hermione.  
- Oula, tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, toi.  
- Tu t'échappes avec Hermione pendant toutes ces vacances toi! Moi, je vais devoir rester au manoir Malfoy, à supporter la folie de ma mère, et l'absence de mon père...  
- J'ai une proposition!  
- Oula! J'ai peur de tes propositions...  
- Merci beaucoup Draco. On vous invite à passer 10 jours en France!  
- J'imagine que le "on", c'est toi et Hermione. Mais tu veux dire quoi par "vous"?  
- Blaise, Ron, Harry, et toi évidemment.  
- La belette et le balafré...  
- Draco, s'il te plaît..."

Après une heure, Pansy était enfin arrivée à ses fins. Cela avait été plutôt facile si on considère qu'il s'agissait de Draco, soit la personne la plus tête de mule qui soit au monde. Quoique... Harry se défend pas mal aussi dans ce domaine...

" Harry! Comment vas-tu?  
- Comme il y a environ 10 minutes Hermione. Je travaille sur ce que tu m'as donné à faire.  
- Que penses-tu de la France?  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question? Bon, je ne sais pas... La France, c'est vraiment bizarre. Déjà, ils mangent des fromages moisis, ils sont toujours en béret, et avec une baguette (de pain) et des croissants.  
- Harry, ce sont des clichés ça. Aimerais-tu aller en France?  
- Pourquoi pas. Tout plutôt que de rentrer chez les Dursley. Euh non, pas tout. Je refuse aussi de passer mon été avec Malfoy.  
- Pansy et moi vous invitons, Blaise, Draco, Ron et toi à passer 10 jours en France.  
- Tu veux que je passe 10 jours avec MALFOY? Pendant des vacances?  
- Ron et moi seront aussi là...  
- C'est ça, tu vas fuir avec ta petite amie à la première occasion, pendant que Ron et moi tenterons de nous défendre contre ces deux serpents.  
- ..."

Bien sûr, Hermione est intelligente. Elle réussit donc à convaincre Harry de venir. Après quelques avertissements ("Aucune utilisation des baguettes ne sera autorisée!"), et quelques préparatifs nécessaires (changement de monnaie, etc.), ils partirent donc en France. Comme seuls objets magiques, ils prirent leur balai, leur baguette, et le sac à main magiquement extensible acheté par Hermione permettant de ranger toutes leurs affaires.

Après une bonne nuit de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une forêt très près de leur destination. Ils rangèrent leur balai dans le sac d'Hermione, se changèrent avec des habits moldus, et se dirigèrent à pied vers la ville la plus proche. Hermione, principalement, mais également Harry, répondaient à toutes les questions sur le monde moldu. Arrivés en ville, ils entrèrent dans un café pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Leur attitude n'était pas remarquée par les habitants de cette ville, puisqu'ils ressemblaient à six jeunes touristes, un peu fatigués après une nuit plutôt courte. Hermione et Pansy demandèrent un thé, et les quatre garçons prirent un café, bien serré. Ils restèrent dans ce café pendant quelques heures, en mangeant leur petit déjeuner "français". L'ambiance était assez tranquille, tout le monde était plutôt fatigué, donc aucune guerre n'avait été déclarée. Pour que ceux qui le veulent puissent se détendre, Hermione proposa d'aller dans un parc aquatique.

"Il y a une partie détente, avec des hammams, et des massages, et une autre partie plus loisirs avec des toboggans, et pas mal de jeux!  
- C'est loin? demanda Harry qui ne voulait plus vraiment marcher.  
- On pourra y manger? demanda Ron qui s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour la nourriture. "  
Les Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis Hermione répondit:  
"On va prendre un bus pour y aller Harry, et oui Ron, on pourra y manger des sandwichs, des frites, ou même de la viande si tu veux. Je le sais parce que j'y suis déjà allée, pas besoin de me faire ces yeux suspicieux."

Tout le monde accepta l'activité, surtout avec la chaleur qu'il commençait à y avoir. Les six achetèrent chacun un maillot de bain, puis se dirigèrent vers le parc aquatique. Lorsqu'ils virent les toboggans et les jeux, les garçons furent ébahis, et retrouvèrent soudainement de l'énergie.  
Alors que les filles partaient dans la partie détente, les garçons lançaient un défi: Quelle équipe allait se fatiguer le plus vite... Evidemment, Blaise et Draco étaient les verts, et Ron et Harry étaient les rouges. Ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre vers les toboggans, en prenant des bouées. Le premier toboggan qu'ils firent était un toboggan à deux sur une bouée, plutôt court pour commencer. Ils firent ensuite des toboggans plus grands (il fallait donc monter plus de marches d'escalier en transportant la bouée), plusieurs fois de suite.  
Au bout d'un moment, le ventre de Ron qui gargouillait déjà depuis un moment, fut rejoints par les trois autres. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et d'aller manger quelque chose dans la partie Snack. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, ils prirent une montagne de frites, et des hamburgers. Les piques avaient recommencées pendant le repas, et c'était principalement Draco et Harry qui se les lançaient. Ron et Blaise en disaient de temps en temps, mais Ron était trop concentré sur la nourriture, et Blaise trop fatigué pour s'y consacrer pleinement.

Lorsqu'Harry jugea qu'il avait fini, il proposa aux autres de continuer le défi. Draco accepta immédiatement en annonçant que les verts allaient gagner! Ron implora Harry de le laisser manger et digérer tranquillement, et Blaise... s'était endormi sur la table. Harry et Draco se jaugèrent du regard, puis ils s'élancèrent vers les toboggans, en se poussant sans cesse pour être le premier. Ils continuèrent à faire une série de toboggans, en solo évidemment.  
Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons se décidèrent à aller dans le bassin d'eau froide à côté, parce que courir dans tous les sens leur donnait très chaud, surtout que l'eau des toboggans était assez chaude. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'une pause. Ils allaient recommencer deux minutes après. En entrant dans l'eau fraiche, ils continuèrent à se chamailler, en s'aspergeant d'eau (Malfoy pouvait se permettre de faire cela, personne ne le connaissait dans ce pays étranger et rempli de moldus). Après quelques minutes, ils cessèrent cependant et s'assirent contre le mur, sur des bancs sous l'eau. Harry et Draco continuèrent à parler, à lancer des piques, puis s'arrêtèrent peu à peu, en commençant à somnoler. Les têtes des garçons étaient posées sur le rebord du mur, derrière eux, et ils étaient totalement détendus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait bougé en dormant, et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sa tête était posée sur un coussin noir ressemblant énormément à la tête d'Harry, enfin de Potter. Il se redressa un peu, en sortant Harry de sa somnolence.  
"Je suis confortable Potter?  
- ... Euh... C'était totalement... involontaire...  
- Vraiment? demanda Draco en approchant sa tête de celle d'Harry.  
- Je... Oui... balbutia Harry en rougissant terriblement. Le défi! Il faut continuer le défi, allez viens Malfoy!"  
Draco haussa un sourcil devant ce changement de sujet si… discret, et se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Harry se précipiter vers la sortie du bassin.

_Tiens, Harry réagit de manière très intéressante à ces provocations... Je vais pouvoir continuer... Ca va être amusant... _

Draco suivit Harry. Ce court sommeil les avait tous deux requinqués. Alors qu'Harry se demandait quel toboggan ils allaient pouvoir faire, Draco prit la dernière bouée pour deux disponibles et appela Harry pour qu'ils aillent vers le toboggan adapté.  
"Malfoy, il n'y a plus de bouées comme ça.  
- Bravo, pour ton sens de l'observation, Harry.  
- Mais... Il en faudrait une deuxième... commença Harry en essayant de ne pas se préoccuper du fait que Malfoy l'ait appelé par son prénom.  
- Harry, cette bouée est pour combien de personnes?  
- Deux, mais...  
- Et nous sommes?  
- Deux, mais...  
- Bien, je suis sûr que ton esprit de Gryffondor va finir par comprendre pendant le trajet."

Draco commença à partir vers les escaliers, et Harry le suivit un peu suspicieux, en se demandant ce que manigançait Malfoy. Arrivés, enfin, en haut, ils n'eurent presque pas à attendre, et Draco posa la bouée, en demandant à Harry de s'asseoir à l'avant.  
"Pourquoi devrais-je m'asseoir devant? Qu'est ce que tu prépares comme mauvais coup?  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu es suspicieux Harry! Tu es le plus léger de nous deux, c'est normal que tu sois devant! C'était bien le cas avec Ron! Allez, ne t'inquiète pas... déclara Draco sensuellement."

En entendant Draco, lui parler de cette façon si... charmeuse, si proche de lui, Harry s'inquiéta de plus en plus, mais il obéit et s'assis devant. Draco s'assit juste après lui, et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre le toboggan le plus long du parc, il passa ses bras autour du torse d'Harry, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pensait que le Gryffondor allait bouger, se dégager de son étreinte, enfin agir, mais Harry n'en fit rien, et Draco ne fut certain qu'Harry s'en était bien rendu compte qu'en sentant le frisson qui l'avait parcouru.  
"Que fais-tu Malfoy? demanda Harry d'une voix plutôt inquiète.  
- Harry, il faut bien que je tienne quelque chose pour tenir sur la bouée, non?  
- Il y a des poignées autour de toi, tu t'en es très bien servi avec Blaise.  
- Si je puis me permettre, c'est bien plus agréable d'avoir mes bras autour de toi, Harry."

Harry était complètement rouge suite à cette déclaration avec ce ton toujours aussi dragueur. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur le toboggan, mais alors qu'ils accéléraient, Harry sentit les bras de Draco le serrer plus fort, pour ne le lâcher qu'une fois arrivés dans la piscine. Le cœur de Draco battait extrêmement vite, bien plus vite que lorsqu'il avait fait cette descente avec Blaise, mais il tentait de paraître calme et détendu pour les autres, enfin surtout pour Harry. Harry lui était complètement écarlate. Il était allé poser la bouée, et essayait de rejoindre les autres sans que Draco qui regardait ailleurs ne s'en aperçoive. Bien sûr, Draco s'en aperçut très rapidement alors qu'Harry pensait avoir réussi à s'échapper. Draco se glissa derrière lui très rapidement, et le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:  
"Alors Harry, tu veux t'échapper?  
- Je... oui... Tu as gagné, le défi est terminé, je suis épuisé.  
- Vraiment? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te détendre..."  
Harry réussit à se dégager, et regardait maintenant Draco de manière ahurie.  
"Harry, je te proposais uniquement un massage... A quoi pensais-tu? demanda Draco de manière angélique.  
- A rien du tout! Tu es juste très étrange. J'aimerais rejoindre les autres, maintenant."

Et avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, Harry se précipita vers le Snack pour rejoindre Ron qu'il soupçonnait d'être resté là-bas. Lorsqu'il le trouva entrain de discuter avec Blaise, il s'affala sur une chaise à côté de son meilleur ami. Draco le rejoint une minute après.  
"Et bien, tu étais pressé Harry! s'exclama Draco, en continuant à utiliser le prénom de Harry, mais en changeant de ton."  
Alors que Blaise et Ron se tournèrent tous deux d'un air interrogatif vers Draco, celui-ci enchaîna pour expliquer:  
"Oui, j'utilise les prénoms, je ne tiens pas à vous appeler par vos noms de familles pendant 10 jours... Surtout avec Hermione et Pansy... Nous venons de nous arrêter de faire ce défi, personne n'a gagné."  
Harry releva la tête, surpris, vers Draco, mais Ron demanda:  
"Mais pourquoi avez-vous arrêté alors?  
- J'avais faim, et je crois que c'est le cas de Harry aussi vue la rapidité qu'il a eu pour se précipiter ici. Il est encore rouge et essoufflé d'avoir couru!"

C'est à ce moment-là que revinrent Pansy et Hermione en rigolant, et qui leur proposa d'aller au camping afin de poser leurs affaires et de se reposer. En effet, ils avaient tous décidés de louer un mobil home pour 6 personnes dans un camping: C'était plus économique qu'un appartement ou qu'un hôtel, mais un peu plus confortable qu'une tente (que refusait catégoriquement Draco). Ils acceptèrent tous, partirent du parc aquatique et en profitèrent pour prendre quelque chose à manger sur le chemin. Bien que Draco ait proposé avec enthousiasme des glaces, en lançant des regards lubriques au seul qui les voyait: Harry; les autres refusèrent et se tournèrent plus pour des parts de gâteau. Une fois arrivés au camping, ils s'installèrent. Le mobil home était divisé en 5 pièces. Une chambre avec un lit double que les filles prirent immédiatement, une salle de bain, des wc, une chambre avec deux lits simples et un salon avec un canapé d'angle, pouvant servir de deux lits. Ils avaient pris ce mobil home, assez petit, afin de diminuer les prix, et pouvoir dépenser plus dans les loisirs. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu se servir de la magie pour créer deux lits, mais la magie leur était formellement interdite jusqu'à leurs 17 ans. Les garçons avaient donc choisis de se partager les lits plus tard, quand les plus épuisés ne pourront pas résister et accepteront les banquettes. _  
_Ainsi, ils parlèrent un moment tous ensembles. Enfin presque tous: les deux filles chuchotaient et rigolaient entre elles, et Harry était toujours en train de repenser au comportement de Draco. Harry se débrouillait à chaque déplacement, ou lorsque chacun s'asseyait, de se retrouver toujours entre Hermione et Ron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait menti lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs amis au Snack. Enfin, il comprenait que Draco n'allait pas dire ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais de là à mentir et à refuser sa victoire au défi... C'était Malfoy quand même, un Malfoy toujours fier au moindre exploit, alors là... Tout à coup, une main passa devant ses yeux.

"Harry, tu te réveilles? On va manger là! s'exclama Ron qui semblait mourir de faim.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr. répondit Harry en se levant.  
- Tu vas bien? demanda Ron inquiet du comportement de son ami depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.  
- Oui, je... réfléchissais un peu.  
- Tiens, ça arrive? demanda Draco, sarcastique.  
- Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu, Harry? demanda Hermione.  
- Je... euh... balbutia Harry qui ne savait quoi répondre.  
- Ouai, on a compris Harry, tu t'endormais, déclara Draco en souriant."

Harry ronchonna un peu mais n'ajouta rien, il préférait ne rien dire, même à ses amis sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco. Les six étudiants allèrent manger dans un restaurant chinois, Ron faisant bien rire tout le monde avec son inquiétude sur leurs habitudes alimentaires. A leur retour, les filles allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre, parce qu'elles "étaient fatiguées", même si les garçons les regardèrent d'un air sceptique. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent sur les banquettes pour discuter de leurs premières impressions sur le monde moldu. Harry avait réussi à s'installer sur le bord, à côté de Ron qui était vers l'angle, à côté de Blaise, lui-même à côté de Draco.

"Finalement, il n'y avait pas de chien au restaurant...  
- Parce que tu y croyais vraiment? demanda Blaise à Ron qui vira au cramoisi.  
- Oui... Bon ça va..."

La discussion continua longtemps. Harry ne participait plus depuis un moment et s'était couché le long de la banquette, obligeant Ron et Blaise à se décaler. Les trois garçons continuaient à discuter, en chuchotant pour le laisser dormir. Ils s'étaient tous déjà changés depuis un moment, comme s'ils avaient prévus que certains pourraient s'endormir directement.

"Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Il faudrait peut-être dormir, non? proposa Blaise.  
- Ouai, de toute façon, il y en a un qui dort déjà. Je me demande ce qu'il a aujourd'hui... dit Ron.  
- La nuit en balai n'était pas de tout repos, et il faut dire qu'on a pas mal bougé à la piscine, expliqua Draco en réprimant un bâillement.  
- Ouai, mais toi tu tiens encore debout, répondit Ron.  
- Je suis un Malfoy, ne l'oublie jamais.  
- Il a reçu une éducation... spéciale on va dire. Moi aussi, mais pas à ce point, répondit Blaise au regard interrogatif de Ron.  
- Bon, Harry est sympa, mais je ne tiens pas à dormir là moi. J'ai mal au dos.  
- On fait comment pour choisir alors? On tire à la courte paille? demanda Blaise.  
- Allez vous coucher, je vais dormir ici. Je serai le premier d'entre nous qui sera réveillé de toute façon, annonça Draco.

Les deux autres garçons, bien que surpris, n'essayèrent même pas de parler et allèrent directement dans la chambre, où ils commencèrent une discussion dont le thème était "La folie de Draco Malfoy". Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter sa décision, mais comme cela, il serait avec Harry. Il débarrassa la table des verres et des jus de fruits, la décala, et alla chercher des couvertures et des oreillers. Il mit une couverture de son côté, ainsi qu'un oreiller, puis plaça la seconde sur Harry et installa l'oreiller sous sa tête. Harry se réveilla un peu, mais n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qui se couchait à côté de lui.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla d'un coup, et s'assit en tremblant sur la banquette, terrifié par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Bien que Voldemort fût mort l'an dernier, Harry continuait de temps en temps à faire des cauchemars. Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, des bras l'entourèrent avec tendresse. Surpris, Harry se tourna vivement vers la personne à côté de lui, et réalisa que c'était Draco. Paniqué, il se débattit, et tenta de hurler, mais Draco le bâillonna d'une main, resserra sa prise avec l'autre bras, et tenta de le calmer:

"Harry. Harry, écoute-moi, calme-toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste t'aider à te calmer. Si je t'empêche de parler, c'est pour éviter que tu hurles et que tu réveilles tout le monde au beau milieu de la nuit pour un quiproquo. Je ne vais rien te faire, d'accord? Bien, est ce que je peux avoir ta parole que tu ne tenteras pas de réveiller les autres si je te laisse la possibilité de parler? Oui? Promis?"

Après qu'Harry ait bien hoché la tête, Draco le relâcha peu à peu, et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry, ne comprenant pas beaucoup de choses, à part le fait que Malfoy venait de tenter de le calmer et parlait avec inquiétude, s'assit, toujours paniquée par son cauchemar, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées sur son torse.

"Ca va Harry? Quelle question idiote, c'est évident que non. C'était un cauchemar, Harry? demanda Draco.  
- Oui... Mais je vais me rendormir, déclara Harry. _Comme si j'allais parler de ça avec mon ancien pire ennemi...  
_- Harry, je sais que nous n'avons pas été en bons termes pendant un moment, mais là, je pense être capable de savoir que tu ne peux pas te rendormir dans cet état de panique. Tu devrais parler un peu, encouragea Draco.  
- Pas envie, dit Harry en se repliant encore plus sur lui-même."  
Draco passa son bras derrière les épaules d'Harry, et le tint contre lui.  
"C'était avec Voldemort?  
- Il est mort... Mais oui, c'était lui, ajouta Harry en se rendant compte de l'inquiétude du Serpentard.  
- Tu continues à faire des cauchemars de lui souvent?  
- Je... non, à vrai dire... Ca m'arrive assez peu... De moins en moins fréquemment...  
- Et par rapport à tes autres cauchemars, celui là était mieux ou pire?  
- Pire!  
- Qu'est ce qui se passait? Harry, je cherche juste à t'aider.  
- ... Rien... tenta Harry qui redoutait une réponse sarcastique de Draco du type "Un cauchemar où il ne se passe rien est encore pire que les autres?"  
- Harry..."

Harry tourna la tête et vit les yeux inquiets de Draco. Il rebaissa immédiatement la tête. Draco se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et lui redemanda:  
"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cauchemar?

- Harry? demanda Draco, en levant le menton d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde.  
- Je... Vous... balbutia Harry en cherchant à baisser les yeux.  
- Nous? Nous 5? Nous quoi? Harry, réponds moi!  
- Je... Oui, vous 5. Attaqués. Par mangemorts. Et...  
- Et? demanda Draco qui s'était rapproché de Harry et qui l'encerclait maintenant dans ses bras.  
- Morts... Tous. finit Harry, dont les larmes avaient commencées à couler."

Draco ne dit plus rien, et serra Harry dans ses bras en le laissant pleurer. _Je fais tous ça uniquement parce qu'il est l'ami d'Hermione, elle-même amie de Pansy qui est ma meilleure amie. Je ne ressens rien pour Harr... Potter. Non, je peux bien l'appeler Harry maintenant. Si je le laisse pleurer dans mes bras, c'est parce qu'il en a besoin et uniquement ça, c'est tout. Je ne ressens rien pour Harry. Même si mon cœur est serré de tristesse pour lui, et à la fois surpris qu'il ait fait un cauchemar m'impliquant dans le rôle gentil._

Harry commençait doucement à se calmer, en partie grâce aux caresses du Serpentard dans son dos. Il n'essayait même plus de réfléchir au fait que jamais le Serpentard n'avait été comme ça avec lui. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il finit par s'endormir, les bras autour de Draco, et la tête sur son torse. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut grâce au souffle plus calme et plus régulier d'Harry qu'il s'était endormi, il tenta de se détacher de lui. Mais le Gryffondor s'était plutôt bien accroché. Résigné, et fatigué, Draco bougea un peu pour être dans une meilleure position, remonta la couverture sur Harry, et s'endormit lui aussi.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Draco se réveilla peu à peu, et sourit inconsciemment en voyant qu'Harry avait toujours la tête sur son torse. Il joua avec des mèches d'Harry avec sa main, en réfléchissant à la veille et à la nuit passée. Il n'était plus l'ennemi d'Harry, ça c'était sûr. L'ami? Oui, mais... Peut-être avec quelque chose de plus quand même... Et Harry? Qu'en pensait-il lui? Au moins, il avait sa confiance depuis qu'il avait battu aux côtés de l'Ordre, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Encore plus après cette nuit. Une chose était sûre, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop direct avec lui. Il avait pu le voir la veille, Harry semblait avoir assez peur de son comportement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait devenir moins direct, tout en restant Serpentard quand même, et voir comment Harry réagissait.

Draco entendit des bruits venant de la chambre des filles. Il se rendit d'un coup compte que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment et les voir ainsi. Il décida donc de réveiller doucement Harry pour qu'il lâche son haut de pyjama, et pour qu'il commence à se lever aussi. Harry émergea peu à peu, ce qui permit à Draco de se lever et de s'étirer. Il mit en marche la bouilloire et la cafetière (Hermione avait expliqué la veille l'utilisation d'un certain nombre d'objets électriques: Frigo, chauffage, etc.). En attendant que tout le monde se réveille, et vienne, il alla se changer dans la salle de bain, et, comme il sentait que cela allait être une journée d'exception, il ne mit pas de gel (il se coiffa tout de même les cheveux, il était un Malfoy quand même). Il sortit de la salle de bain en même temps qu'Hermione et Pansy entraient dans le salon. Elles haussèrent un sourcil en voyant qu'Harry était étalé et prenait une partie de la banquette de Draco.

"Il s'est étalé quand je me suis levé, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, dit Draco en esquissant un sourire.  
- Ca se voit. Vous avez perdu à un jeu quelconque? demanda Pansy.  
- Il s'est endormi pendant qu'on parlait, et en voyant la motivation des deux autres pour aller sur la banquette, je me suis sacrifié. Vous avez bien dormi vous deux?  
- Oui, oui, on a bien dormi."

Pendant leur discussion, les filles s'étaient assises sur la banquette à moitié libre, et Draco leur servait leur thé. Il amena deux cafés noirs à table et poussa un peu les jambes d'Harry:  
"Harry, si je te donne du café, tu me laisses un peu de place s'il te plaît? "  
Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui. Un peu surpris, il laissa de la place en s'asseyant et marmonna un bonjour. Il se plongea ensuite dans la contemplation de sa tasse.  
"Il est toujours comme ça, 'Mione? demanda Pansy.  
- Habituellement, c'est pas à ce point, mais là il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Vous avez bien dormis les garçons?  
- Cauchemar, grogna Harry."

Hermione chercha le regard de Draco, mais bizarrement, il avait l'air lui aussi de contempler sa tasse.  
"Oh... Et que pensez-vous de la cohabitation alors?  
- Ca va... dit Harry  
- Ouai, ça va, ajouta Draco. "

Les deux filles se regardèrent surprises. Elles savaient très bien toutes les deux, que pour ces deux là, rien "n'allait". Ou cela était vraiment bien, ou c'était une horreur mais pas un "ça va". Alors qu'elles décidèrent en silence de ne plus en parler, Blaise et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Draco et Harry se décalèrent pour leur permettre de s'asseoir aussi. Les six adolescents discutèrent un long moment avant de se demander quoi faire. Pansy proposa de faire une promenade sur la côte. Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiasmes mais comme ils n'avaient pas de meilleures idées, ils acceptèrent.

Ils passèrent dans un magasin acheter de la nourriture pour faire ensuite un pique-nique, puis allèrent sur la côte. Ils discutaient tous de quidditch, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme: Blaise et Ron parlait avec entrain, les filles écoutaient d'une oreille, et Draco et Harry bien qu'ils aient participés à la discussion au début, avaient abandonnés lorsque Ron et Blaise avaient chacun cherchés les meilleurs joueurs du monde pour former une équipe de Quidditch imbattable. Draco parlait donc de tout et de rien avec Harry pendant que les filles admiraient le paysage et cherchaient des activités pour les prochains jours. Au bout d'un moment, des estomacs commencèrent à se faire entendre, ils choisirent donc tous de s'installer sur une petite plage déserte. Harry ne cherchait plus à fuir Draco, celui-ci réussit donc à se mettre à côté de lui pour continuer à discuter. Les deux autres garçons, toujours concentrés sur le Quidditch ne remarquèrent rien, à l'opposé des filles qui s'échangèrent quelques commentaires discrets.

Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent la route jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de sorciers ne les arrête. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus, cependant ils dégageaient une impression de dangerosité. Blaise en reconnut l'un d'entre eux, qui selon lui pratiquait de la magie noire. Ils sortirent tous leur baguette, qu'ils gardaient sur eux au cas où, et se préparèrent au combat. La dizaine de sorciers qui leur faisait face était plutôt douée mais les 6 adolescents réussirent à les faire reculer. Un des sorciers lança soudain un sort puissant contre eux qu'Harry réussit à renvoyer grâce au charme du bouclier. Comme certains des leurs étaient déjà blessés, les sorciers se transplanèrent, laissant les six adolescents sous le choc. Ils rentrèrent immédiatement dans le mobil home et s'y placardèrent.

"Nous devons rentrer immédiatement! s'exclama Ron exprimant tout fort ce que pensait la majorité.  
- Il ne faut pas paniquer... tenta l'une des filles.  
- Ne pas paniquer? On s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts en fuite! cria Ron.  
- Calme-toi! Si tu continues de hurler, les voisins vont aussi paniquer! Ecoute Ron, ces sorciers sont sans doute juste passés par ici et nous ont croisés. Maintenant, ils vont être persuadés que nous sommes repartis, expliqua Hermione.  
- Oui, ils ne savent même pas où nous sommes exactement. Si nous rentrons en panique, cela va justement les attirer. Ils surveilleront peut-être le ciel aux alentours puisque c'est notre seul moyen de transport légal, continua Pansy.  
- On ne va quand même pas rester ici à leur merci, si? demanda Blaise.  
- Oui, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ecoutez, on va chercher une solution pour rentrer rapidement sans que cela se sache, d'accord? dit Hermione.  
- Mais... Si on rentre, on va où? Ce n'est pas que je tiens à rester ici avec ces dingues, mais... la majorité d'entre nous a un logement pour après, pas pour maintenant... demanda Harry.  
- Mais Harry, tu sais bien que la porte est toujours ouverte, pour toi comme pour Hermione, et... s'arrêta Ron en remarquant les regards des Serpentards.  
- Nous allons voir. Déjà, nous allons chercher un moyen pour rentrer, en évitant le balai, d'accord? déclara Pansy.  
- Ouai... termina Ron. "

Les Serpentards étaient restés plutôt silencieux, comme à leur habitude. Par contre, il était rare qu'Harry reste silencieux dans ce type de situation, ce qui inquiéta Draco. Pendant que Blaise et Ron furent réquisitionnés avec les filles pour préparer à manger (chacun son tour!), Draco espéra parler avec lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui se leva à la suite des autres garçons pour préparer à manger. Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, et chacun alla se coucher assez tôt, pour récupérer et oublier cette mauvaise journée. Draco imaginait qu'il pourrait parler avec lui, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien - _Mais oui, je veux juste savoir comment il va... Enfin... Je m'inquiète juste un tout petit peu pour lui... Ce n'est pas comme si mon estomac se resserrait à chaque fois que je le vois ainsi..._- juste avant de se coucher. Cependant Harry décida de se coucher directement, sans un regard pour le blond, murmurant à peine un "Bonne nuit".

"_Quoi? Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi? Je voulais lui parler! Il ne comprend rien... A son avis, pourquoi je suis resté debout en attendant qu'il revienne de la salle de bain?_"

Au contraire, Harry avait compris et avait tout fait pour esquiver le blond. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Mais évidemment rien ne marchait comme il le prévoyait. Draco s'était assis juste à côté de lui, et venait juste de lui poser la question: "Pourquoi?"

Harry n'avait qu'une envie: demander pourquoi quoi. Mais pour une fois, il ne fit rien sachant très bien que cela ne devait pas être une question à laquelle il voulait répondre, et préférant faire semblant de dormir.  
"Harry, si tu veux faire semblant de dormir, ne fixe pas la banquette les yeux grands ouverts... chuchota Draco dans son cou."  
Harry se redressa d'un bond et voulut s'écarter du blond. Mais Draco n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on le fuit, et attrapa Harry pour le maintenir dans ses bras. Inconsciemment peut-être, par fatigue, Harry se lova dans ces bras qui l'entouraient.  
"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as protégé de ce sort?" demanda Draco. Le sort qu'Harry avait renvoyé à son sorcier était destiné à Draco. Au moment où les deux garçons le virent, ils ne pouvaient qu'être sûrs et certains du destinataire, comme les filles. Seuls Blaise et Ron ne savaient pas exactement qui le sort visait.  
"Euh... Je ne crois pas que Pansy serait très ravie si l'un de ses amis se retrouvaient à l'hôpital... tenta Harry. Sentant la déception du blond, il ajouta d'une petite voix: Et moi non plus d'ailleurs..."

Draco baissa la tête et se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou si Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il tenait à lui. Il le resserra un peu plus dans ses bras, et demanda:  
"Est-ce que ça va?  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille? Voldemort est enfin mort, je crois pouvoir mener une existence tranquille sans danger pour mes amis, et... Si, si, j'étais un danger pour mes amis... Enfin, je pensais que tout allait enfin se régler, et alors que nous sommes en vacances, ça recommence, et ils s'attaquent à vous... à..." s'exclama Harry, n'osant pas dire le dernier mot.  
"Je crois qu'ils étaient contre moi, déclara Draco.  
- Contre toi? Mais pourquoi?  
- J'en sais rien. Je suis fils de mangemort. J'ai changé de camp. Ils peuvent être contre moi parce que je suis avec vous, parce que j'aurais pu être mangemort, parce qu'ils pensent que je vous ai manipulés, parce que...  
- Ce sont des imbéciles.  
- Pardon? demanda Draco plus que surpris de cette déclaration. _Bien sûr qu'ils sont des imbéciles, mais pourquoi le dit-il comme ça maintenant?  
_- Tu n'as jamais été mangemort, tu ne nous as pas manipulés. Tu es un gentil."

Draco sourit à cette vision si... naïve? de lui-même. Il se rendit compte que la respiration d'Harry s'apaisait, et qu'il se calmait. Il ramenait une couverture sur eux, en changeant un peu de position. Draco s'assit, les jambes sur la banquette de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse presque se coucher, la tête sur le torse de Draco.  
"Je n'ai pas vraiment été tendre avec toi, à Poudlard... dit simplement Draco.  
- Tu étais un imbécile à Poudlard. Et je ne valais pas vraiment mieux..."  
Draco, surpris, força Harry à se relever et à le regarder en tenant son menton, puis déclara :  
"Tu as toujours valu mieux que moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'étais et..."  
Harry pris la main que Draco avait posé sur son menton et se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à être repoussé, mais à la place Draco avait coupé sa phrase et le fixait. Le brun commença à l'embrasser tendrement.  
"Je veux apprendre à te connaître, Draco, déclara Harry en se relevant et en le fixant."

Draco balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis décidant intérieurement que ce n'était plus la peine de parler, il prit Harry dans ses bras en souriant. Harry se détendit en voyant la réaction du Serpentard. Les deux garçons s'allongèrent, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, et s'endormirent petit à petit dans cet état d'esprit rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione Granger s'était réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de transport. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette surprise: les deux Némésis qui s'étaient certes rapprochés ces derniers jours dormaient ensemble. Elle se dit que finalement, raccourcir ces vacances était une mauvaise idée. Elle réussirait bien à convaincre Ron et Blaise qu'après tout, ils ne craignaient rien.

Draco se réveilla quelques minutes après qu'Hermione ait finalement refermé la porte, en restant dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant le brun sur son torse qui continuait à dormir. Le brun commença à se réveiller lorsque Draco caressa ses cheveux.  
"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mes cheveux en bataille... dit en souriant Harry.  
- Finalement, je trouve ça bien. Mais tu fais quoi? demanda Draco.  
- Y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait que moi avec des cheveux en bataille. Ca te va bien aussi. T'étais mignon sans gel hier, déclara Harry en lui tirant la langue."

Une fois qu'Harry avait fini de décoiffer Draco, il se leva et prépara le café pendant que Draco mettait l'eau à chauffer. Si Hermione et Pansy n'avaient pas choisi ce moment pour sortir de leur chambre, les deux garçons se seraient sans doute beaucoup rapprochés, étant donné leurs regards ardents...

"Hum... Bonjour les garçons! Bien dormis? demanda Pansy.  
- Oui! s'exclama Harry.  
- Quel enthousiasme! Tu es sûr de n'avoir que dormi? demanda Hermione. "  
Harry s'étrangla avec son café, pendant que les trois autres éclataient de rire. "_Mieux vaut ne rien laisser paraître... Même si ce sont des amies, il vaut mieux qu'elles ne sachent pas pour l'instant..._" pensait Draco.  
"On est très contentes pour vous!" s'exclama Pansy.

Harry qui se remettait juste, et qui venait de boire une gorgée de café, la recracha immédiatement sur Hermione. Draco, lui, eut l'espace d'une seconde, des yeux hallucinés. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, et bu une gorgée de café pour reprendre contenance:  
"De quoi parlez-vous les filles? demanda Draco, qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers Harry qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de tousser.  
- A votre avis? répondit Hermione qui épongeait le café en rigolant.  
- Tout de même Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé de tout recracher sur ma chérie...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais me changer ma puce.  
- Si vous pouviez arrêter ces regards lubriques, cela serait moins gênant... dit Draco.  
- De quoi vous parlez? demanda Ron.  
- J'ai entendu le mot "lubrique", déclara Blaise qui le suivait.  
- On peut dire que vous arrivez au bon moment vous!  
- Nous? Toujours! répondit Blaise avec un sourire lascif.  
- Euh, merci de ne pas me mettre dans le lot hein. J'avais juste faim moi! s'exclama Ron. "

Toute la table éclata de rire en les invitant à s'installer à table. Harry qui n'avait du coup presque rien bu de son café fit le service pour en reprendre. Les filles échangeaient des regards que Draco essayait d'intercepter et de comprendre. "Alors pourquoi parliez-vous de lubricité si tôt le matin et surtout sans moi? demanda Blaise. "  
Cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui s'étrangla avec son croissant.  
"Ce sujet semble bien dangereux quand même. Si on continue comme ça, l'un d'entre nous finira à l'hôpital. On vous en parlera plus tard les garçons, quand il n'y aura aucun moyen pour s'étrangler! répondit Pansy. "

Blaise, vexé de ne pas être au courant, décida de réquisitionner la corbeille de croissants pour quémander une réponse (s'il n'y a plus de moyens de s'étouffer, on peut en parler, non?). Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qu'il ne faut pas déranger au petit déjeuner. Ni au déjeuner. Ni au goûter. Ni à l'apéritif non plus. Et pas plus au dîner. En fait, à aucun repas. Il se jeta sur lui pour sauver les croissants, et tout le monde repartit dans un fou rire.

Quelques temps plus tard, le sujet de la veille revint au centre de la conversation.  
"On rentre quand et comment alors? demanda Blaise.  
- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen sûr de rentrer pour l'instant, répondit Hermione.  
- Mais c'est trop dangereux de rester ici! s'exclama Ron.  
- Nous n'avons qu'à rester à l'intérieur, proposa Harry.  
- Toute... la... journée...? demanda Draco.  
- Par ce temps magnifique? enchaîna Blaise.  
- Et par cette chaleur intenable? s'interrogea Pansy."  
La question la plus importante vint de Ron:  
"Que va-t-on manger si on reste ici?"  
Hermione sauta sur la proposition d'Harry:  
"Mais oui, c'est une excellente idée! Pour la nourriture nous en avions apporté en réserve de toute manière. Oui, Ron, de la nourriture anglaise bien de chez nous. Pour la chaleur, nous pouvons prendre des bains et des douches, cela sera tranquille. Et puis nous pourrons jouer aux cartes, nous amuser et rigoler pendant la journée!"

Bien que la proposition n'enchanta pas tout le monde, personne n'avait vraiment mieux. Ainsi, tout le monde resta dans le mobil home toute la journée. La première heure se passa sans encombre, tout le monde riait, jouait, etc. Pendant la seconde, un peu d'ennui se fit ressentir, mais sans plus. Ils se mirent ensuite à manger, et à se demander ce qu'ils feraient pour l'après-midi. Les filles avaient prévu de faire une sieste (bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'elles prévoyaient de rester dans leur chambre, les garçons avaient des regards suspicieux dans leur direction...). Finalement, pendant l'après-midi, le père de Ron et des membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent au mobil-home (les filles avaient transmis l'adresse avant de partir).

"Vous allez bien? demanda M. Weasley.  
- Euh oui, mais... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? demanda Ron.  
- Le ministère nous a prévenus que vous aviez attaqué hier. On vous ramène en Angleterre. déclara Maugrey Fol Œil.  
- Tout de suite? demanda Blaise.  
- Vous préférez être à nouveau attaqués?  
- Je crois qu'on s'en passera... déclara Draco.  
- Alors préparez vos affaires et on y va ! s'exclama un troisième membre de l'Ordre.  
- Mais... que va-t-on faire à notre arrivée? demanda Harry.  
- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue voyons! s'exclama M. Weasley.  
- Harry n'est pas le seul à vouloir éviter sa famille... commença Blaise.  
- Alors venez tous à la maison ! Personne n'y est en ce moment. Les jumeaux travaillent sur un nouveau projet, et les autres sont à travers le monde...

Les serpentards s'interrogèrent du regard, puis acceptèrent. Bientôt chacun fut prêt à partir.

Après une discussion entre M. et Mme. Weasley (cette dernière n'étant pas ravie qu'il invite 6 adolescents en moins d'une heure sans la prévenir et surtout qu'il ne lui ait pas signalé que son Ronichou était en danger), tout le monde fut accueilli et placé dans des chambres. Les tentatives discrètes de Hermione et Pansy de mettre Harry et Draco dans la même chambre ne furent pas fructueuses. Ainsi, le soir même, après un délicieux dîner (même prise au dépourvue, Molly fait d'excellents repas), Ron et Harry logèrent comme à leur habitude dans la même chambre, de même pour Draco et Blaise (les filles étant elles dans la même chambre -avec deux lits simples, Mme Weasley y a quand même tenus-).

Cependant, Harry recommença à faire un cauchemar, et se réveilla en sueur. Il se leva donc pour se rafraîchir et pour éviter de réveiller Ron. Draco, qui ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, pensant sans arrêt à Harry, entendit du bruit et décida d'aller voir qui s'était levé. Quand il aperçut Harry, il se précipita sur lui. Celui-ci, terrifié (Harry n'avait pas vu qui s'élançait vers lui), et pris au dépourvu s'écria:  
"Va de retro satanas!"  
Ce qui bloqua totalement Draco et le fit éclater de rire.  
"Dis moi Harry, c'est censée te protéger cette phrase?  
- Elle fait peur à mon cousin depuis qu'il sait que je suis sorcier...  
- ... Les moldus sont vraiment stupi…  
- Non, juste ma famille moldue."  
Draco avait déjà eu des explications sur la famille d'Harry et savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop en parler, aussi changea-t-il de sujet:  
"Et que fais-tu ici? Tu veux faire une razzia sur le délicieux gâteau de Mme Weasley?  
- Je ne serai pas contre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis levé... déclara Harry en baissant la tête."  
Draco comprit immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras plusieurs minutes...  
"Tu veux du gâteau pour te réconforter?  
- Tes bras sont doués mais ce gâteau a sans doute meilleur goût que toi, sourit Harry.  
- Je vais me vexer, bouda en plaisantant Draco."  
Pendant qu'Harry s'installait à table, Draco sortit le dessert de la veille et s'assit aux côtés d'Harry. Il prit une part de gâteau et en donna une bouchée à Harry. Les deux garçons restèrent ensuite sans bouger, totalement paralysés.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mme Weasley mettait des sorts de protection sur ses gâteaux! En même temps je peux comprendre, avec ses nombreux enfants mais quand même!_ pensait Draco furieusement.  
Harry, lui pensait tout autre chose... _Je suis dans une situation merveilleuse. Dans les bras de Draco, devant un gâteau. Si seulement je pouvais bouger! C'est une torture!_

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Lorsque Mme Weasley se leva, elle fut un peu surprise, mais déclara aux garçons qu'ils ne seraient libérés qu'une fois tout le monde levé, comme punition. Draco enrageait, mais ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Les filles furent les suivantes à se lever. Elles échangèrent un regard et Hermione expliqua à sa petite amie cette protection de la nourriture:  
"Mme Weasley en a eu marre que ses fils viennent piller les placards pendant la nuit. Ainsi, elle a testé de nombreux sorts de protection, que les jumeaux ont rudement mis à l'épreuve. Celui-là est celui qui a réussi à résister à toutes les inventions, tous les sorts lancés par Fred et Georges...  
- Ah ah! D'après ce que j'entends, quelqu'un s'est fait piéger cette nuit! s'exclama Ginny, du haut des escaliers.  
- Je parie que c'est Harry, il n'est plus dans son lit, s'exclama Ron dans le couloir.  
- Ça peut être Draco, il n'y est plus non plus, déclara Blaise qui suivait Ron."

Tout à coup, Ron s'interrompit en voyant la scène devant lui. Blaise lui rentra dedans, puis regarda la pièce. Ginny semblait également stupéfixiée à leurs côtés. Draco était stupéfixié en un geste tendre envers Harry. Aucun des trois n'aurait pu imaginer ça un jour. Draco et Harry... Ron devenait tellement pâle qu'Hermione le fit s'asseoir et boire un peu d'eau. Blaise et Ginny s'étaient assis mécaniquement à côté de lui, mais les 3 ne cessaient de fixer Harry et Draco.  
"Je ne savais pas que ce sort pouvait s'étendre à d'autre personne, sourit Pansy.  
- Blaise, Ron, vous n'aviez vraiment rien vu? demanda Hermione.  
- Vous... nous faîtes une blague, c'est ça, hein? demanda Ron."

D'un geste, Molly libéra les deux adolescents. Harry, qui s'était apparemment endormi pendant sa stupéfixion, s'exclama:  
"Tiens, vous êtes ici! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Rien, rien, oublie les Harry, déclara Draco avant de l'embrasser."

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **__J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Cette fic traîne depuis un certain temps, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à aboutir à une fin ^^. Oui je termine là-dessus, et non ne me tapez pas ^^ !_

Une autre fiction est en réflexion, mais étant donné ma vitesse, je ne suis même pas certaine que vous l'ayez avant la rentrée x'D. 


End file.
